Lost Father
by ThePhoenixOfHalos
Summary: (Slightly AU) "It was too soon…too soon for them. For her." Anderson has watched many children grow up in the Catholic church's 'special' orphanage, but little Mackenzie was different. He saw her as his own and only wanted to protect her.


**Hey, this is my first Hellsing fanfic. I made this one as one of my assignments for my English class! So, it revolves around Alexander Anderson. It some what goes with the actual anime, Hellsing Ultimate. Please enjoy! :)**

The moon was full as a man walked down the empty streets of London. The tails of trench coat were flapping in the soft wind as he made his way down the narrow streets. It was still nebulous to him how this all came about in the first place. He found it unfathomable how they all disappeared just like that. His shoes clicked against the cobblestone until he stopped in front of the cracked statue that was missing its head. He looked up at the statue with the dark voids of his eyes. He looked down at his feet to see the missing dismemberment of the stone structure. The head of the statue, the head of that man that caused all this, was all battered and broken into millions of pieces; the face almost unrecognizable. The man let out a small 'tsk' before kicking the pieces of the head and turned back the way he came remembering, expounding the events that led to this. It was too soon…too soon for them. For her.

_"__Father Anderson! Father Anderson!" called a small girl to the tall man, until he stopped for her. She caught up to him. Anderson turned around with a smile, picking up the little girl as she jumped into his arms._

_"__Good morning, Mackenzie, did you have a good rest?" Anderson asked. The little girl nodded her pigtails bouncing as she did._

* * *

_"__Yes, Father Anderson, I also had a dream that a nice family adopted me and they had a cute dog and a big home! It was wonderful!" Mackenzie exclaimed with a bright gleam in her eyes. Anderson smiled at the small girl's enthusiasm. He placed her back and the ground with a small chuckle._

_"__Well, let us pray to God that that family will visit today." the piety man patted the girl's head and placed a silver cross around her neck, in which she smiled at and tucked into her shirt before running off to play with the other children._

_"__Father Anderson, may I have a word with you." An old woman in nun's wear called, getting Anderson's attention. He nodded before looking back at Mackenzie's retreating figure and finally he followed the nun._

_"__Everything seems to be quiet auspicious lately, but I judiciously suggest you vigil around for a little while longer just to make sure nothing else is out there." The old woman ordered with a serious expression. Anderson's evasion of eye contact with the woman began to worry her._

_"__She will be fine, Anderson. Mackenzie may think she's going to be adopted, but in the end you will see how strong she can be." The woman placidly placed her hand on Anderson's shoulder. Her wrinkled face giving a small smile._

_"__I do not know why you give them false hope like this. It's wrong and that is why I didn't want to be part of this." He frowned at the old nun, "but I will keep watch, for her not for your plan. Don't get the wrong idea, Mother Superior." The old woman smirked as he glared at her. Anderson left shortly after their discussion and began making his rounds and duties._

* * *

Anderson was called down into town for a job. He was a sort of missionary, but not only did he spread the word of God, he was also a holy saber to be used when the church was in peril. He was nothing but a weapon pointed at the enemy so someone else can claim a victory. That day was one of his worst nightmares. It all happened when he was out of site almost as if they planned for him to be gone so they can claim the lives of those he cared about. He saw from the distance the flames that burned down the orphanage. He heard the screams of those the fire had claimed as they called for help. It was tacit that the children will meet their end but not like this. After Anderson found out about the true intentions of the orphanage, to groom them to be the perfect weapons, he didn't wish to be part of them no longer. Though never truly kept his promise to never return, he kept returning for Mackenzie. She was like a daughter to him, like one of his own and everyday he saw that smile upon that girl's face he felt another ounce of guilt in his heart, for he knew what will become her. He knew that her hopes that she will be adopted by a good couple were just to keep from leaving the orphanage. That benign child was going to be used and he couldn't even prevent it from happening. He felt so guilty for not being able to do anything, but the concessions finally came to him. He was somewhat relieved Mackenzie didn't end up being used for some selfish reason. He was glad she didn't find out the truth, that she didn't have to suffer or rather he didn't want to watch her suffer.

Yet when all was happening he wasn't thinking of those things. Once he got word that the orphanage had caught fire that once aura of benevolence formed to complete and utter hatred towards the man who, he very well knew, was the cause of the fire.

"_They're nothing but useless children; there is nothing they could possibly do. Just destroy the orphanage; we'll say it was an accident. The people will never know_." That's what he said. Anderson remembered clearly when Maxwell conferred with him about the purpose of the orphanage. He remembered it clearly, he hated that man.

Ensuing after those events caused by Maxwell; chaos reigned throughout the country. Eventually the country itself parceled and many lives were lost. Now the streets of London echo the screams of the lost lives. The ghostly absence of the once lively town was consumed by darkness and dust. Anderson walked down those street for days hoping that little Mackenzie somehow made it out of all the chaos. He knew it was hopeless but he kept searching. Every day, every hour, every minute passing by with nothing just made him even more depressed. Anderson would sometimes try to recall Mackenzie's smile and laugh, but as the days passed his memory of her was waning too. The quelling of his sorrow was broken when finally after many days, week, months, and years of searching for Mackenzie, he found her. He found her in the light, he found her in white gown with her golden smile as she led him into the light. The lost father was found.

**I hope you enjoyed! If there are any Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji fans out there, I also have a fanfic for that. I'm trying to work on, but my computer won't open my file for the story, so sorry for that, but i have like twelve chapters up for that. Anyway, please review, favorite, it's only a one-shot so I don't think you would follow. Thanks for reading!**

**~Tomiko Hinamori **


End file.
